


Burning Sun

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Sex, Visions, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: When Ahzek is trapped by a mortal. And his Corvidae sight tricks him into going further...





	Burning Sun

Ahriman was coming back from his vineyards outside Tizca when a thought surfaced his mind. He had heard the local people speaking about a storyteller. As he was in town, better he sought this storyteller by himself and made his own idea about him. He let his mind wander on the streets, hoping to glean some information about this storyteller. He found out there was a representation due in an hour in a nearby park, so he resolved to wait. He grabbed a fresh pastry and ate it while waiting. He saw a silhouette round the corner of a statue, but he couldn't make any details. It was a human, but he was wearing a cowled robe of deep red. He stood in the middle of the park, his back still to Ahriman as people began to gather in front of him. He rose his arms and Ahriman felt a tingle on his skin. So this storyteller was a practitioner of the arts. He did not see or hear anything, but the people seemed enraptured by his words. He rose from his bench, decided to discover what was happening. From his place, he saw a glimmer in the air, but when he reached the furthest ranks of the crowd he understood what was happening. He saw the storyteller was a woman, and she was weaving an animated background for her tale. She was telling a story Ahriman knew, but he couldn't help being taken by her skill. She was telling a tale involving a dragon and a knight, and he couldn't help but duck out of reach when she conjured a dragon, making it fly over her spectators.  
He recovered his stance quickly, ashamed he got tricked so easily. He mentally chastised himself for that but it quickly went off his mind when she crafted the final scene. A golden, shimmering figure entered the stage, and Ahriman recognized the Emperor. She was depicting the battle between the Emperor and the void dragon of Mars. She was gifted, no doubt about it. And she was used to her power as it did not seem to tax her.  
The tale ended and the common people lined up for offerings. He stood apart, watching her as she gracefully accepted the proffered boons. He waited for the crowd to clear and as she turned away he spoke to her.  
+Wait.+  
She turned back, startled. He had been careful not to hail her too hard. She stood where she was, waiting for him to come. She was not afraid of Astartes, she was used to see them, even though she had never talked to one before. Like all the sons of Magnus, he looked calm, but unlike the others, he had piercing blue eyes, clear as a summer sky.  
+Your tale was good. And you are gifted. Who trained you?  
My father. I have his gift.+ she replied in the way he had talked to her.  
+Would you mind walking with me for a while? You need to eat after such a performance, I can see it. You hide it well, but not well enough.  
\- Thank you lord. I have everything I need.  
\- Please.+  
He put more strength in his thought, just enough to make her follow him.  
He brought her to the same bench he was using a few minutes ago and he fetched a fresh honey pastry. She needed sugar. She nodded gracefully and began to eat. He let her finish, and decided to use his flesh voice.  
“You seem better now. What is your name?” he had a soft and kind voice.  
“Merrimah, Lord Ahriman.  
\- Pleased to meet you lady Merrimah.  
\- The pleasure is mine, Lord.”  
He took a sharp breath as his seersight triggered upon her voice. She had a beautiful voice, soft and warm like honeyed wine.   
He saw stars dance in front of his eyes, a particular star burning brighter than the others resolving into her naked form. He felt irresistibly attracted to it, his armor a dead weight upon his shoulders. His armor was cramped, impairing his movements, burning his skin. He shed it with a thought, horrified upon discovering he was naked too. But he could not resist her pull and he flew closer, always closer. He felt the temperature rise, making him sweat. He was growing uneasy, tense, as if waiting for release. He felt a shiver run from the base of his spine up to his skull, and his eyes rolled up, as the star on her belly began to shine. He felt another level of connection in his mind, utterly losing himself in it, and the vision faded, leaving him panting, gripping the bench with white knuckles. He did not dare looking at her yet, he would balance his humors before doing anything else.  
When he finally rose his head, she was looking at him, still beneath her cowl.  
“Are you fine?  
\- Yes, it's alright now...  
\- You had a vision didn't you?  
\- Yes... But... I can't grasp its meaning yet.  
\- And I see it's vexing you.  
\- Greatly, yes.  
\- Do you want to tell me what you saw?  
\- You were here. You were surrounded by stars, and inexplicably dragging me towards you. I had a strange feeling, something I had never felt before. Oh, I know what feeling it is, I just never experienced it before.  
\- What was this feeling?  
\- I can't tell you now. I have to sort that out before. Have to be sure. Would you mind we should meet here once again in a week?  
\- Why not? And maybe you can attend another of my tales... It seems you enojyed it greatly... I have seen you react like the mortal crowd. You, Lord Ahriman, the most powerful psyker of the legion, have ducked under a fable dragon, that you knew was crafted by a mortal mind.” she chuckled lightly at that, making him smile too.  
He reached out for her cowl, his fingers brushing it from her face. It fell back on her shoulders, revealing a beautiful face. She had all the distinctive traits of prosperine ascent. Dark skin, sculpted features with high cheekbones. She had two vertical tattoos on her face, bisecting her eyes, going from the middle of her brow to her cheeks. Ahriman saw they were permanent tattoos etched in dark red ink, complementing her skin perfectly. He felt a measure of the vision he had experienced creep back in his body, making his muscles shiver. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side.  
“Are you well Lord?  
\- Hm? Hn? Oh, yes, everything is fine, don't worry. In a week, same hour?  
\- Yes, it will be a pleasure.”  
She rose and left, leaving him with his thoughts. He perfectly understood the meaning of his vision. He had not felt it since his childhood on Terra, but never as strong. He thought he was past that as he hadn't felt that urge since his rebirth as an astartes. He wanted her, that was a fact. He had to clear this vision.

He came back to the park a week later, as promised. She was there, weaving another tale. This time, she was depicting a prosperan tale. He promised himself he would not be caught like the last time, but this promise vanished as soon as he saw the scene she was crafting. He recognized the place. He let his mind wander the passageways along her tale, reliving his own memories of the place.  
He jumped when he realized his vision had absorbed him more than he thought. She was facing him, her eyes never leaving his. He saw her eyes in every vision. He always had trouble to see what he was seeking in them. This potential future was the hardest to see, and he knew it would be hard to make it come true. He always managed to see it in his meditations, the vision following the same pattern, but with different settings. He inevitably lost himself in the end of the vision, her body growing ever closer every time, almost within reach, and it frustrated him to the highest point.  
For the time being, her golden eyes were fixed on him.  
“Lord Ahriman?” her voice was as he remembered. “Are you well?  
\- Hm? Yes. Your tales are very good. Now you need to eat.  
\- I think I have already lived this scene...”  
She was smiling as he brought her to the same bench and gave her the same pastry.  
She stayed a bit longer and he learned that her father was working with the Pavoni cult. He could ask Hathor Maat for some information about her father, but he knew it would raise the suspicions of his brother. He wanted her for him alone.

He began to count the days between two meetings. She had warmed up to him, but yet she seemed as distant as before. It began to bear on him as he reduced the time between two meetings.  
This game kept on for weeks and yet he came no closer to what his visions were showing him. He had reached a new clarity, as his ethereal body could now touch her. She was burning his fingertips every time he touched her, but she was healing him at the same time. He knew this future could and would come to pass, but he still did not know how he could make it happen.  
He began to plunder the thoughts of the people around him, looking for a way to break the deadlock of their meetings. He got a simple answer. He should bring her to a date, and then find a way to be alone with her. Magnus was hosting a grand dinner at the end of the week, and he encouraged his sons to come with their human apprentice. An idea formed in his mind and he smiled as he turned to her.  
“Merrimah, would you like to come with me at the Legion's dinner in three days?  
\- Oh, this showoff where you astartes bring your humans with you?  
\- Weeell... yes...' he sighed. 'Will you come?  
\- If it can prevent you from being roasted by your brothers, I will save your skin.  
\- I so much want you to touch it...” he said, too low for her to hear. Instead he laughed, and bid her good bye, telling her he would pick her here in three days, at the same hour.

He spent most of this time trying to figure out how he would introduce her. His mind conjured even more visions, leaving him panting, sweat running freely on his skin after. He was hot, and uncomfortably taut, frustrated at having no clue on how to make it pass. He wanted that to happen, even if he suspected his visions were not showing him everything. And he could not ask Hathor Maat either, for the peacock of a Pavoni would spread the rumor like wildfire, boasting he taught Ahriman the mysteries of human pleasure.  
He decided to wear a simple, sleeveless robe of pale blue. He took unusual care of his attire and appearance, raising some eyebrows. He crossed Hathor Maat's path. The Pavoni had surpassed himself this time, his features the perfected mirror of his usual self, his hair gleaming a warm blonde. He was wearing a robe of pure white silk, the fabric flattering his perfect body. He had gotten rid of the usual astartes thickness, getting himself a more sculpted and defined body.  
“Hathor...   
\- How do you like me tonight Ahzek?  
\- You are... so vainglorious... Do you think your guest will fall for you, while you're like this?  
\- Oh yes, she will...  
\- 'She'?  
\- Yes, a woman, why?  
\- I can't imagine you with a woman. Or with any living being that's still sane of mind for that matter...  
\- I'm hurt Ahzek!” The Pavoni made a show of sadness. And Ahriman left, afraid he would be late for his meeting.  
Happily the park was less than a kilometer away and he hurried on the path, careful not to break a sweat.  
He made it in time, and saw her come from afar, still wearing her robe, and he felt a pang of sadness at the fact she did not seem to have made any effort. She waved her hand at him and rushed to greet him.  
“Lord Ahriman! Hello! How are you?  
\- I'm fine, thank you, and you?  
\- I'm a bit anxious, I must confess...  
\- Why?   
\- There will be a lot of your brothers, and...  
\- Don't worry, they will not bite you.' he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. 'And I so much want to ease your stress..” he muttered to himself.  
He offered her his arm and led her to the dining room.  
She drank the sight with wide eyes under her cowl, noticing astartes with men, women or even brothers. Ahriman seemed used to that as he walked her around the room, informally chatting with some of his brothers. She shrank beneath her cowl, her hand gripping him tightly. He mentally tried to ease her tension and he felt her relax a bit. He smiled at her, until he spotted Hathor Maat, with a woman. She was not from Prospero. She was a tall lady, with raven hair and a pale skin. Despite what Hathor wanted to show, he clearly was not the dominant in his couple. Ahriman wondered what the lady could use to have such leverage over his proud brother, but it must be potent. He smiled inwardly, imagining his brother doing the bidding of his lady.  
The Pavoni spotted him and gave a quick glance at his lady, before pulling her towards Ahriman.  
“Ahzek!” Ahriman flash-read the surface thoughts of Maat's lady and he gasped lightly at what was keeping him in check. It was the same kind of thing his own visions were showing him, but more detailed, as they were memories. Ahriman would never have suspected that from Hathor Maat.  
Merrimah was still wearing her robe and Hathor Maat chuckled.  
“Ahzek, why is she still wearing that robe? Is she even human?' he laughed at that and his companion rolled her eyes while tugging at his sleeve. 'Sorry...  
\- You're right. You can get rid of it you know?” he turned to face her, his fingers on the collar of her robe.   
She pulled back and untied the knot of her belt, letting her robe fall on the ground. Ahriman gasped at the sight, aghast at what he saw. She was wearing an ornate corset of the deepest red, leaving her bosom and shoulders bare. It was wrapped in thin white gauze at the waist, leaving her belly exposed and Ahriman gasped as he saw yet another tattoo. A star, on her belly. On her back was hung a floor-length cape of black velvet, complimented on the front by a white tabard. She was wearing pants of the same gauze as her corset, but dyed red. Her short black hair was held in place by a blue ribbon and she wore make up that enhanced the light in her eyes.  
Hathor Maat whistled appreciatively.  
“So it seems she is hum- aw!” the Pavoni's companion had apparently pinched him. She spoke for the first time.  
“Please forgive the Captain, he can't hold his tongue in place.” she had a soft voice, and Ahzek understood she was not mean towards his brother, she was just trying to educate him. He blushed slightly as he caught a memory from her mind. “Lord Ahriman, do you mind if I 'borrow' your guest for a while? She has such a nice outfit, I would like to know where she has gotten it.”  
He shook his head and Merrimah followed the Pavoni's lady.  
“I am sorry for what Hathor said. He can be... mean sometimes, but he just doesn't realize.  
\- No problem, lady...  
\- Oh, call me Juli. And what is your name?  
\- Merrimah.  
\- Well, happy to meet you Merrimah!  
\- Me too. So, you wanted to know where I got this outfit?  
\- Yes.   
\- You can get it done everywhere here, just go see a tailor and ask him for what you want.  
\- That's all?  
\- Yes.  
\- Oh, there is something else I wanted to talk about. Have you seen how Lord Ahriman is looking at you?  
\- Oh yes.' Merrimah chuckled. 'I know he had visions of me, but he never wanted to tell me what he had seen.   
\- I think I know. He wants you. He wants to make love with you.  
\- Oh, I can so much guess. But I want to see if... he really wants me for long, or if he just wants to do me once and leave.  
\- And what do you think?  
\- I think... he won't go... and you? Tell me, how did you meet Lord Maat?  
\- Oh, this one bumped into me in a library.' Juli chuckled.  
\- I have seen you pinch him...  
\- Yes, it's a game. He has to behave well if he wants to get me later...”  
Merrimah covered her mouth, her cheeks blushing furiously as Juli burst into laughter. “Oh yes. He's... gifted... and I think Lord Ahriman will treat you right. He is a Corvidae, right?  
\- Yes...  
\- So he can see the future... Be prepared for the best sex in your life.”  
Merrimah blushed harder still, and Juli had to dab her eyes. They finally calmed down and went back to their men.  
They found them talking, Hathor Maat boasting, and Ahriman shaking his head in disbelief.  
Juli got back to her captain.  
“Hathor? What were you boasting about?  
\- Oh, how good I am with you... And how good I will be tonight...  
\- Hmmm, behave well, and you might get a reward.”  
He growled playfully, making her smile. Merrimah looked at her companion, smiling and taking his hand. He blushed, making his brother laugh.  
“Don't worry Ahzek, she wants you! But wait for after the dinner, please.”  
Ahriman said nothing, and resolved to sit as far of Hathor Maat as he could.

The dinner arrived and Ahzek sat opposite to Hathor. He ate almost nothing, his mind too busy wondering how he could make her understand he wanted her too.  
+Bring her outside, show her some fancy thing, and kiss her Ahzek. By the Emperor, tell me I won't have to explain sex to you...  
\- Get out of here Hathor!  
\- Tut tut, you seem to need some advice. Wait for your coc-  
\- Shut up!+  
He broke the link, building a wall to avoid any further intrusion. He concentrated on his food, finding no appeal in that now he knew she wanted him too. He barely waited for the end of the dinner and took her by the hand to bring her in his quarters. He wanted to show her the Great Ocean, and what it showed him.  
He set the scene, sitting on the ground and taking her on his lap.  
“Have you already traveled the Great Ocean Merrimah?  
\- N-no... Why?  
\- Would you like me to show you?  
\- Oh... Yes, yes of course!  
\- Come here, and hold my hand. We need to have a physical contact as you're not used to it. Hold my hand, and don't let go, alright?  
\- Y-yes...  
\- Empty your mind, I will show you how beautiful the Great Ocean is.”  
She did not say anything as he took her hand, and she felt her mind leave her body. She gasped lightly as he began to show her impossible vistas of swirling colors and thought-thin towers. He walked her through a glass-city and a light-forest, where the trees were made of pure colors. He brought her back after a few minutes, careful not to lose her as it was her first journey.  
She looked at him with bright eyes as she hugged him.  
“Oooh thank you, it was beautiful!”  
He smiled at her, getting closer. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. She moaned a little, and gave his kiss back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He rose from the ground, taking her in his arms. She tugged at his robe, trying to get it off as he began to undress her as well.  
“I want you Lord Ahriman...  
\- Call me Ahzek... And I want you too Merrimah...”  
He brought her to his bed, sitting on it as she straddled him, still kissing him. She was breathing hard, her body pressing closer as he laid down, putting her under him and laying down on top of her. He knelt between her legs, letting his lips wander on her body, kissing her skin. She moaned softly, her hands running on his skin as she arched her back, asking for more. He kept on kissing her until she pushed him on his back, deciding she would give back. Prospero was very open on relationship matters, so she could use the experience she had acquired in her previous relationships with him. She lowered herself on top of him, rubbing her breasts against his belly and chest, her hands opening the way. She did not feel him grow hard, but she noticed it when he twitched lightly, his breathing becoming faster. She smiled at him, biting her lip as she asked him what he wanted to do.  
He did not answer, he just laid her on her back, his weight pressing her down the mattress. She felt him against her, and she moaned at his apparent size. It stirred him and he pressed himself some more on her, making her feel his whole length, before getting in position between her legs. She looked down and saw a long and thick cock. She bit her lip, shivering at the sight. She smiled when she felt his hand go down, and she took it, making him feel his way around her pussy. He cried out and pulled his hand back, pressing his cock on her entrance instead. He cried out when he felt how wet she was and his hips jerked involutarily, pushing his tip in, making both of them scream. He was shaking as his hips pushed his cock deeper. He was gruting slightly as more and more of his length got inside of her. She shifted her hips too, taking him deeper, until he was fully in. He was shaking, shifting his position slightly to ease his apparent pain. His hips began to thrust almost on their own, making them moan. Ahzek had slightly glassy eyes, as he was replaying his visions in his mind.  
He began to thrust his hips, following his visions. His pain diminished as Merrimah began to moan, responding to what he was doing.   
His visions began to fade and he was on his own, his cock sheathed deep in his lover's folds, his hips thrusting at a steady rhythm. Merrimah was moaning softly, smiling at him, touching him. She had spread her legs, taking his hips in. He was arching his back, his hips bucking towards her as he was trying to get more. He used his thigh for leverage as he got his full length in, his seersight kicking in, showing him where this future would lead.  
He screamed out, his cock burying itself deeper as he thrusted a little harder, making her scream. He knew she would have pleasure multiple times, and he wanted to fulfill this vision. It showed him exactly what to do and he followed it, grunting everytime he felt her clit touch him. She was screaming, asking for more as her fingers dug in his skin.   
“Aaaaaahhh Ahzek yeeeees!!!! Oooooh yeees like this!!! Hhhhhnnnn yeeeeesssss... Oooohhh yes it's coming... Oooohhh yeeees keep on... Hhhhhnnnnn YEEEEEEESSSS!!!! OOOOH YEEEEES LIKE THIS IT'S SO GOOOOOODD AAAAHHHH!!!”  
She spread her legs more as she came a first time, Ahzek's name on her lips as he arched his back some more, her juices squirting on his skin as he impaled her one last time, making her shriek in pleasure, before pulling back. 

He rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him as she took his cock in her hands, guiding it inside of her. Ahriman felt the little quivers of her inner walls as she took him in, sitting on him as she began to move her hips, her hands running on his stomach, then his thighs as she arched her back, screaming her pleasure to the roof. She was still moving her hips, legs spread wider and he knew what he had to do. He ran his right hand on her belly, down to her clit and he began to rub it, softly at first. She squealed, pleading for more. He groaned softly as she began to move her hips harder, Ahriman's cock making wet noises in her. She rose her hips, making him see how big he was in her, before lowering herself slowly on him, letting him see how deep she could take him.  
“Ahzek hhhnnn look!!! Oooohhhh look!!!”  
She pulled him off entirely, taking his wet shaft in her hand, before inserting it slowly. She looked as well and moaned when she saw his thick tip part her lips and open her entrance, making room for what was next. He had a thickly veined shaft as well and she screamed softly as she got him in, inch by inch, until he was fully in her. She resumed her moves, making them moan as Ahriman kept on rubbing her clit. He felt her walls spasm, and he knew she was about to come a second time. He played his thumb along and on her clit, sending powerful waves of pleasure through her body as she came for a second time, taking his hand to show him how she wanted to be touched. She screamed harder at that, begging him to keep on. He did as asked, until he rolled on his belly once again, his hand still playing with her clit.

He was kneeling between her legs, holding her thighs for leverage as he penetrated her always deeper, making her scream. He now grunted every time he was thrusting his hips, he was feeling his own pleasure build deep. He picked up the pace, bucking harder towards her as her pleasure did not subside. He spread her legs more, going on all fours above her, plunging his shaft in his lover's folds, using one of his knees for leverage as he sought to go always deeper. She spread her legs as much as she could too, she wanted to feel him hit her clit at every thrust. Their skins met in a sharp noise every time he got in full, making her scream as she began to roll her hips too, screaming even louder.  
“Aaaaaaahhhhh Ahzek yeeeeeeess!!!! Oooooohhh yes I'm coming!! Ooooohhhh again yesss make me come!!!!!! Aaaaaaahhhhh come in me!!!! I feel it!!! Ooooohhhh YEEEEEEESSS AHZEK!!!! I WANT TO FEEL YOU IN ME!!! AAAAAAAHHHH YEEEEES I'M COMING AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”  
He thrusted harder, trying to keep his cock in her as he felt it twitch, something coming from deep in his balls to travel along his shaft. He screamed out as he came for the first time in his life, releasing a burning load in his lover, his breath catching in his throat at the intensity of the feeling. He did not control himself anymore and he kept on thrusting in her, grunting every time as she moaned softly. He felt a connection in his mind and he recognized the feeling his visions showed him.

He finally regained his senses and pulled back, holding her shaking body against him.  
“Oooh Merrimah, it was... so good...  
\- So, that's what your visions were showing you?  
\- Yes...' he sighed.  
\- And... are you disappointed?  
\- Oh no Merrimah... it's even better than what my visions showed me... Tell me,' he turned towards her, taking her in his arms. 'What do you think of sleeping with me tonight?  
\- Yes! Of course Ahzek!  
\- Sooo... we could make love again tomorrow?  
\- Hmmmm... that could be a great idea, Lord Ahriman of the Thousand Sons...”  
He chuckled at her voice, kissing her softly as she fell asleep.


End file.
